


come back and haunt me

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend everything has stayed the same. That things are exactly the way they used to be, that they’re back to where they were before everything changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see. I'm sorry about that. And about this.
> 
> For Sandra.

This wasn’t part of the plan.

Falling asleep. Waking up together.

There isn’t enough time for _this_ , for everything this could bring.

If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend everything has stayed the same. That things are exactly the way they used to be, that they’re back to where they were before everything changed.

He presses a hand to his chest, swears if he presses hard enough he should be able to feel the ache of it right there against his palm. The longing to go back.

Instead he startles when the shower door opens and Blake steps in behind him, intent on speeding things along. He ducks his head as big, warm hands slide over his shoulders and then Blake’s voice is right there, rumbling in his ear.

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Blake says, voice still thick with sleep.

“No.”

“Kinda glad we did, though.”

Adam smiles faintly to himself as they both shift around until Blake can duck his head under the spray of hot water. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t want to say anything at all, really. The thought of trying to make small talk right now makes him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

He finds it much more pleasing to focus on the water washing over Blake’s skin, the way the heat makes it flush, the way he shakes his head and slings water from his hair like he’s surfacing out of a pool instead of standing in the shower. Like he’s some kind of animal.

“You’re such a—” Adam starts to say, but stops because no, this isn’t… This isn’t before, this isn’t the same. They aren’t the same as they used to be. “Was that really necessary?” he says, skipping over the banter, and Blake just flashes a grin, asks, “what?”

Adam shakes his head, not nearly as dramatically, but just because christ, Blake is ridiculous, and goes to reach for the soap when Blake reaches for him instead, pulls him in close. Closer.

This is part of the reason why they weren’t supposed to fall asleep, that waking up together wasn’t part of the plan, because Adam really doesn’t want to do _this_. Ending it last night would have felt a lot like a one night stand, and he could live with that just fine, it wouldn’t be the first he’s ever had, but now it’s _more_. Now it’s too much.

Now it feels a lot like _before_ , and it fucking hurts when Blake kisses him again. He goes with it though, presses into the kiss like he’s desperate for it, presses into Blake’s body, swallows down Blake’s gasp when his back hits the cold stone tile wall. He sucks at Blake’s tongue and bites at his lips, doesn’t get a single damn about being careful. Strong fingers dig into his hips and it’s all Adam wants to get them both spread out on the bed again, to climb up over Blake and never let him back up.

He can’t stop the whine that escapes from low in his throat at the thought, his hands restless as his fingers curl in Blake’s hair, dig into his shoulder. Then it’s his turn to gasp when Blake switches their positions, presses Adam back against the wall this time and kisses him again. Adam is shameless as he all but climbs his way up Blake’s body, wraps his arms around Blake’s neck, hooks one leg up around his hip until Blake takes the hint and _lifts_. Their skin is slick but Adam holds on tight, knows Blake is strong enough not to drop him. 

He has never dropped him before.

“Blake,” Adam says, rocks his hips until they both groan.

Blake mouths along Adam’s jaw, tucks his face right there into his neck, like he has a hundred times before. “Adam,” he breathes, just as he wraps a hand around Adam’s cock.

Adam’s head hits back against the wall and it’s almost jarring, that spike of pain, but it’s just what he needs to keep his mind _here_ , and he tightens his legs around Blake just a little bit more.

“This what you want?” Blake asks in that aggravating, sure of his self way that always gets under Adam’s skin. He wants to shout back _no_ , not even close, but he hauls Blake back in for another kiss instead, bucks into the twist of his hand.

He barely feels the slide of Blake’s other hand over the curve of his ass, fingers seeking and finding the rim of his hole, circling, pressing. Adam groans into the kiss, torn between how to move his body. Does he thrust up into the hand on his dick that’s bound and determined to get him off quick and efficiently, or back against the one that’s right where he wants it, that isn’t nearly enough, that’s going to drive him out of his mind before this is through?

“You know what I want,” Adam all but whimpers, gets his fingers tangled in the crazy mess of wet curls on Blake’s head. His thighs are already starting to burn from supporting his weight, from the overuse of muscles the night before, shoulders digging into the rough tile wall, but it’s all worth it to take in the way Blake looks at him, the hunger he sees plain as day etched there on Blake’s face.

God, he loves that look. 

“You want it too, don’t you?” There’s a hitch in Adam’s voice as Blake’s hand twists _just right_ , a slight shake as heat and pleasure pool low in his belly. “I know you do, you want it, you fucking _miss it_ , what it feels like being with me, you never could get enough of having your dick in me…”

“ _Adam_.”

Blake’s voice comes out as a mixed up groan and growl and Adam gets crushed against the wall, his shoulders screaming in protest, but Blake is kissing him like he’s drowning, like he’s starving, and Adam can barely _breathe_ but he kisses back just the same. 

There’s very little they can do in the nonexistent space left between them, but there isn’t much more than needs to be done; a few more barely there strokes on his cock trapped between their bodies and combined with the intensity of the kiss, the crushing weight of Blake’s body pressed against him, even the pain in his back, it’s all too much. Adam comes with a muffled cry, his grip tight on Blake’s hair, unable to make himself care how much it might hurt when he’s mid-orgasm.

It happens slowly, Blake peeling himself from Adam’s chest, giving him room to breathe. He doesn’t realize he’s been getting dizzy until he sucks in that first big unobstructed breath, his head swimming. 

Adam gives himself a moment or two, soaks in the soothing slide of Blake’s hands on his skin as he comes down from his high before he gradually lowers his feet back down to the floor. Just to sink down onto his knees, taking in Blake’s sharp inhale at the sight, the bitten off curse as soon as Adam’s mouth is on his cock. 

He closes his eyes and commits it all to memory - every little sound he pulls out of Blake, the heat and weight and taste of him on his tongue, even the sound Blake’s hand makes when it smacks against the wall because if this is it, if this is all they’re going to get, Adam is going down swinging. He knows all too well what Blake likes, just how hard to suck as he pulls back, the perfect way to use his tongue around the head _just so_ that makes Blake groan out loud, his knees buckling.

“Christ, Adam,” Blake says when Adam pulls back for a second, taking a quick breath. 

They lock eyes and Adam licks his lips, shoots Blake the best smirk he can muster at that moment before he dives back in. He’s the one with fingers in his hair this time as he swallows Blake down, fights the urge to gag when he goes a little bit too far. He has one hand curled around Blake’s knee, brings the other up between Blake’s legs, fingers graze along the inside of his thigh until his palm covers Blake’s balls. His fingers keep moving, a teasing slide back and forth until he can feel the tremble begin in Blake’s thighs. As soon as he stops, as one finger finds the perfect spot and presses, Blake is cursing again, coming in a hot rush down Adam’s throat.

Everything is painfully still after that. Adam rests his forehead against Blake’s hip, gives him a few moments to collect himself, ignoring the ache in his knees that’s beginning to match the one in his back. Part of him doesn’t want to move, wishes more than anything that Blake doesn’t want to either. But then the abrupt sound of the water shutting off cuts through the room and that’s it. Time’s up.

He’s still kneeling when Blake opens the shower, grabs a couple of towels. 

“Need help?” Blake asks, and Adam can hear the amusement in his voice without looking up to see it there on his face.

“No, I got it,” he answers, takes the towel offered to him. Snatches is more like it. Tries not to grunt and groan when he climbs to his feet. Fuck, that’s hard on the knees.

His body aches and he’s slow to dry off, makes it a point to look at Blake as little as possible. There’s a phone buzzing on the table in the other room; he heard it last night and way too early this morning, but he doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want to think about what it means, who is on the other end, how badly he wants to throw it out the goddamn window. Instead he lingers in the bathroom, uses the anonymous toothpaste to scrub out his mouth as best he can, tries to catch a glimpse at the raw skin of his shoulders in the fogged up mirror. 

No marks, his ass.

When he finally wanders back into the bedroom, Blake is pulling his sweatshirt on over his head. After that, he puts his hat on, slips his phone into his pocket and he’s finished. He looks like he’s all ready to go, and Adam suddenly wants to throw up, his stomach clenching up tight.

“You’re not leavin’?” Blake asks, pointing to the towel wrapped snuggly around Adam’s waist.

“I am. After you.”

Blake nods and they just look at each other for a moment, and Adam hates it, how awkward this suddenly is. It’s never been this way before, and he wonders how much of a bad fucking idea this was. If they’ll both end up regretting it soon. 

He has never regretted a single second he spent with Blake before.

“Well. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” Adam says. Because they still have a show to do, after all.

He watches Blake head to the door and tries to remember how to breathe. Stops all together when Blake pauses there, his head down. He turns around again after a second and says, “hey.”

“Yeah?” Adam says again, then Blake is walking back to him, pulling him into his arms, into a tight hug. Adam squeezes his eyes closed, clutches at the back of Blake’s sweatshirt as one of Blake’s hands makes its way to his hair. He would kill for a blonde joke right about now, something, anything that doesn’t hurt quite this much, but Blake presses their foreheads together, lingers for a few more long moments. 

“I really have missed you,” Blake murmurs softly, then finally pulls away.

_Please_ , Adam wants to say. Wants to beg, plead. _Come back to me_. But he doesn’t say anything at all, doesn’t know if Blake is just stating a fact or if he’s admitting to something more. All he can do is nod and watch silently as Blake walks away, the door closing behind him.

“Fuck,” Adam breathes, falling back to sit on the bed. 

He has to figure out how he’s going to explain what happened to his back. He has to figure out why he was so fucking stupid to think that they could do this and not feel a damn thing afterward. He has to figure out how he’s going to go to work and look Blake in the face again and not _want_.

First things first, he’s going to get dressed and get the hell out of here. He’s a smart guy - he can figure out the rest one thing at a time.


End file.
